1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ice fishing devices and more specifically it relates to a fish loss prevention system for preventing the loss of a fish during ice fishing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Ice fishing is an increasingly popular sport. Ice fishing involves the drilling of one or more holes into the ice. The ice hole has a diameter sufficient to bring a fish through after being caught. Unfortunately, caught fish sometimes accidentally get off the hook (or intentionally) and pass back through the ice hole. Hence, there is a need for a device that will prevent a caught fish from passing back through an ice hole during ice fishing.